Hattori
Demon Bride :"The night is freezing I sense the spear-bearer nearing. It gets colder still." ''-#761 of Sokan's One Thousand Verses on the Demon Hattori'' As the story goes... Young Hattori was so gifted with the sword that the Emperor offered a prize of one thousand horses to anyone who could defeat her. For years, new warriors came to court every day only to be defeated. But on the day the Demon Kagima arrived to challenge her, Hattori sensed his malevolent power and fled. Enraged, the Demon kidnapped Hattori's three sisters and carried them away to his island kingdom. Horrified by the consequences of her actions, Hattori built a boat out of reeds and pursued the Demon. She was lost at sea until a stork lord showed her the passages between the twilight and the night to the Demon's realm. There Hattori found a bizarre world of talking stones and eight-armed ferrymen. In the City of the Onyx Castle, she met Kagima's own brother, who offered to give Hattori his strength to defeat his brother, in return for her hand in marriage. True to his word, the Demon exchanged his own blood with Hattori's, and Hattori slew Kagima and freed her sisters. She became Queen of the Island Kingdom, but the demon blood burned in her. It drove Hattori to wander the twilight passages until she discovered Valhalla. Through the eternal tournament Hattori slakes the lust for battle that threatens to consume her. "A half-demon ninja who sold her soul to the devil? Well that's one, frankly rather negative, way of looking at it." Appearance Hattori wears a typical ninja outfit of dark burgundy and blood red. On her chest she wears a sleeveless burgundy jacket (or martial arts 'uwagi') edged with blood red cloth. This is tied down with a similarly bright red belt (or 'obi') wrapped several times around her slender waist and knotted at the back. While sleeveless, the chest piece does have simple dark red shoulder pads which taper to a point. Her wrists are bound and wrapped in this burgundy and blood red cloth, and her lower legs have been similarly wrapped in cloth. Her legs otherwise wear tight fitting pants (or 'zubon') and shoe-socks (or 'tabi'). Overall, Hattori's red cloth outfit is very tight fitting, and designed to allow full movement and agility. While her outfit is dark in places, the blood colored apparel is designed to instill fear as well as allow free movement. However, the most nightmarish aspect of Hattori's appearance is her face, which constantly wears a ruthless expression. Painted a stark chalk white, but with bright red paint lining her lower eye lid and drawing a line halfway down her cheek, Hattori's facial image purposefully horrifies her opponents. The makeup implies symmetrical scars slashed into her cheeks, or perhaps the visage of her demonic eyes crying tears of blood. Regardless, Hattori's jet black hair both helps frame and accentuate the chalk white and blood red makeup, and is tied high on her head in a short, high tail with a bright red bow (or 'hachimaki'). The only color aside from red across Hattori's entire appearance is the unearthly yellow gaze of her eyes, betraying her demonic blood. Hattori's weapons are delicately simple but with defining characteristics. Her Katana Sword has a plain, single-edged steel blade, which has contrasting bright and matt sides. The carefully crafted red leather binding of the Sword's hilt, done in a traditional Japanese style, is offset by the darker steel of the hilt handle. Hattori's Yari Spear has a simple black shaft, the base of which has simple rings and a small spike. The spear head is an uncomplicated, two sided blade attached with red leather. However, the spear has an asymmetrical, curved spike extending from the leather binding on only one side of the Spear's blade. Strategy Hattori is clearly an assassin. Her main ability is to kill enemies one by one with an impressive enchainment of attacks.With her spear or her blade, her signature attacks are made to be combined with basic attacks that throw your opponent in the air. Once in the hair, by only pressing the heavy attack button and releasing it intantly, you deal an impressive amount of dammage and eject your opponent from the battlefield witha pleasant facility. Furthermore, she is an incredibly fast opponent, according to her stats. Her only weakness may be the defense, so make sure to dodge and don't let your ennemies attack you. Skins Expand to show Colors Kill Thrill Hattori.png Nightblade Hattori.png CutingEdge Hattori.PNG|Hattori skin|link=Hattori Kitsune hattori.PNG|Hattori skin|link=Hattori OniNo Hattori.PNG|link=Hattori Colors Trivia * Hattori is one of the most popular legends in Brawlhalla, used by many players. * In modern times, Hattori would be classified as a kunoichi, a contemporary term for female ninjas. * Hattori's default weapons are the Katana (sword) and the Yari (spear). "Yari" means "spear" in Japanese, whilst katana is a type of single-bladed sword used by ancient Japanese warriors, like samurais and shinobis (ninjas). * Hattori's bot name is Bottori. * Hattori is one of two legends that met with the demon Kagima and his family. The other was Koji who, when offered the same demonic power, beheaded Kagima * Hattori is almost certainly named after the infamous ninja Hattori Hanzo from 1700s feudal Japan, who appears pop culture elsewhere fairly often. * "#761 of Sokan's One Thousand Verses on the Demon Hattori", as shown in Hattori's Lore, is almost a Haiku, a traditional Japanese poetic form of 17 syllables. Conversely, Hattori's purchase description is a haiku of 5-7-5 syllables. * Hattori was the first Legend who's story mentions the Realm of Twilight - the next was Jiro. Gallery Hattari 2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Sword Category:Spear